Sceptile/Jetgoshi
Taking bits from different gameplay systems, this fast-paced wood gecko has a primarily melee-oriented moveset designed to pressure the opponent, though pulling off combos requires some degree of precision. Despite also having projectiles in its moveset, opting to play defensively may grant Sceptile a negative penalty that empties its Power bar and makes it hard to fill back up for a short period of time. ) |Image = File:SceptileJGPort.png |Creator = Jetgoshi & Dylanius9000 |Downloadlink = Jetgoshi M.U.G.E.N Project |Resolution = Low |Lablink=Sceptile/Jetgoshi And Dylanius9000's Version}} Gameplay Sceptile is a five-button character that plays primarily like a four-button character, with and assigned to light attacks, and and assigned to heavy attacks; the additional button ( ) is mapped solely to a grab. Sceptile is somewhat combo-heavy, though its ground combos take some degree of precision to pull off; its aerial combos are far quicker and significantly more lax when it comes to timing. Sceptile borrows most of its mechanics and play style from other fighting games, most notably Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Guilty Gear, with the latter being the base of Sceptile's ambiguous 'negative penalty' system, which punishes Sceptile for playing defensively by emptying its Power bar and making it hard to fill back up for a set duration, encouraging a rushdown style of play to compliment its decent array of combos. It is likely that Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 provide the cues for Sceptile's comboing, with the former inspiring the precision-based ground combos and the latter influencing the fast-paced air combos. Despite its combo-focused nature, Sceptile has rather safe attacks on both hit and block that make it hard for the opponent to counterattack or escape a combo. Sceptile's somewhat inconsistent blue hitboxes provide difficulty when attempting to combo against it, particularly with characters that have short-ranged attacks; even Sceptile itself has trouble, being unable to connect with if comboed from unless timed perfectly. Although Sceptile does appear to have a custom A.I. as seen in its .cmd file, it isn't particularly different from the M.U.G.E.N default, preferring to jump around and block over attacking, which isn't helped by Sceptile's negative penalty mechanic, though it may use Bullet Seed if at a distance. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed| | }} | }}}} / | Vertical distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }}}} / | version: | | }} | }}}} / | version: | | }} | }}}} }} / | Distance varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} + | Uses 500 Power| }} + | Uses 500 Power| }} + | Uses 500 Power| }} + | Uses 500 Power| }} }} + | Uses 500 Power| }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | First hit: Second hit: / }} to delay second hit Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Uses 3000 Power| }} + | Opponent's Life must be less than or equal to 33% Sceptile must have won at least one round Does not K.O. Fujiwara no Mokou, Eirin Yagokoro or Kaguya Houraisan Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos JetG Mugen Sceptile on the way M.U.G.E.N - Sceptile Demonstration Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters made by Jetgoshi Category:Characters made by Dylanius9000 Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2015 }}